Zydrate Anatomy
by Mukuro x Bel
Summary: Zydrate comes in a little glass Vial  Chrome and Hibari talk about Zydrate Anatomy Song Fic


"Drug Market…" Hibari sang walking along the empty alley way. "Sub market, sometimes I wonder why I ever got in…"

Hibari looked down at his hands which were covered in blood. "Blood market, love market, Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!" Hibari yelled, his Junkies coming out of the shadows walking around him, making him growl slightly. He hated crowds.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial." Hibari continued holding up a small a small glass Vial.

Chrome, a shy girl. She was "sick" and her father was a doctor, As she was told. She had never been outside much though. But this man, she learned his name, Hibari. She had been with him for a while now. "A little glass Vial?" She didn't know much of Zydrate. She was learning as Hibari and his Junkies went on.

Hibari's junkies replied with her same sentence, more of a statement than question.

Hibari reached into a holster type thing hanging on his belt and pulled out a gun like item. "And the little glass vial goes into the gun like battery. And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your Anatomy." Hibari said placing the Zydrate vial in the gun and pressing it against one of the girls.

"And when the gun goes off, it sparks and you're ready for surgery." He clicked the switch and he sparked on of the girls. All the junkies were crowding around him. He took on of the women by the collar and pushed her away coldly into a wall.

Chrome watched Hibari and heard another female voice coming. She looked up and saw a vibrant red haired girl walk down the alley. "Grave Robber…Grave Robber…Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

Hibari turned away from the girl and M.M. Walking away from them both. A girl walked in front of M.M. and M.M. gave her a hard shove knocking her over, "Grave Robber…Grave Robber…Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!" M.M. somewhat shouted and pushed Hibari against the stone wall. Hibari snarled and flipped their positions so he was pushing her. Chrome stared at the two clearly listening.

"And Amber Sweet is addicted to the knife-" Hibari continued being cut by Chrome,

"Addicted to the knife?"

Two thin junkies turned from what they were doing and said in unison "Addicted to the knife!"

Hibari growled a bit again but continued, "And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony." Hibari looked at M.M. and gagged a bit. He turned and pulled out another Zydrate Vial walking closer to the center of the Alley . "And a little help comes in a little glass Vial in a gun pressed against her Anatomy. And when the gun goes off Ms. Sweet is ready for surgery!"

M.M. turned and shook her ass slightly at Hibari whose expression didn't change, "Grave Robber…Grave Robber…Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all…"

Hibari took the Zydrate gun and pressed it against M.M.'s leg flicking the switch making the gun go off. The junkies had quietly started repeating 'Its clean, It's clear, It's pure, It's Rare…"

Hibari turned slightly to Chrome, "It takes you there!"

Chrome looked at Hibari, "It what?"

Hibari turned from Chrome and looked straight ahead. "It takes you there…Before the cut-" Chrome looked around as Hibari sang slowly, she had seen a nurse like person come by M.M. with a scalpel.

M.M. sort of looked drunk as she slowly said, "Ungh, I can't feel nothing' at all~" The nurse pressed the knife to M.M.'s leg and cut slowly.

Hibari watched and continued. "To change inside."

M.M. looked at Hibari, "To feel alive!" she shouted and leaned against the wall slowly blacking out. But not quite.

Hibari walked over and stood beside Chrome and started whistling. Chrome looked at a poster down the Alley recognising it.

"Hey, that's Tsunayoshi's song!" Chrome exclaimed.

M.M. snapped to attention and looked around quickly, "Who did that!" She shouted. Hibari pointed at Chrome and backed away.

M.M. looked at Chrome and two of the Junkies helped her up "So you think you got heart? So you think you got balls? So you think Sawada can sing?" She said staring at Chrome.

Chrome clutched her bag and replied quietly "I don't think nothing at all…"

"So you think Sawada had pipes?" M.M. asked and pointed at herself- "Well it's my turn to shine. When the Millifiore man Strikes!" M.M. shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

Chrome looked around cautiously "What are you talkin' about?" She questioned quietly.

M.M. took a magazine and handed it to Chrome backing away. Hibari walked up to Chrome and took out a magnifying glass inspecting the small print on the page. "Tsuna's contract's got some mighty fine print."

Chrome looked at Hibari who was still investigating the book. "Mighty fine print?"

Two of the junkies replied with a "Might fine print~"

Hibari stood up straight and looked at Chrome. "And that mighty fine print puts Tsuna in a Mighty fine predicament." Hibari said nodding slightly.

"If Sawada up and splits, his eyes are forfeit, and if GeneCo and Shouichi so will it, Then a Millifiore man will come and he'll pay for that surgery. Surgery... Surgery... Surgery…" Hibari said nodding.

Just as he continued singing Surgery, Surgery they all heard a GeneCo truck siren and they all scattered. Hibari pulled Chrome with him. The reached the end of the Alley when the GeneCo truck went by the raced back into the Alley. When the back of the Truck came the both hopped onto the back riding it down to Chromes home. Chrome jumped off and headed into her house. Hibari lifted his left up onto the ledge and started Whistling again. Catching a ride on the truck.


End file.
